Under A Glass Moon
by Mr.Liz
Summary: This takes place before the movie, and the specifics are inside because I can't fit a summary here. This will be yaio, but PLEASE RR... for me?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay.... I loved the movie so I couldn't help but write a fic.... This takes place before the movie (because I love Tristan and Lancelot and I like to remain true to the story) and leads up to when they're going to the bishop's carriage. There will be yaio (the pairings I am unsure of) and there will be original characters (don't worry, no OC/knight pairings). There may not be exact pairings going on... like I may have Lancelot and Tristan one time and Lancelot and Gawain some other time. There will be lemons, because I like them, and there will be rape, because it makes the story a lot better. So please, review. You can flame, but I like it when your criticism has a point. Basically: If you're going to flame me, I need reasons to why I suck.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (oh, but if I did... well, Guinevere would not exist....).  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was cold, more so than usual. But then again, Arthur doubted that with all the liquor in them, his knights could barely feel it. They had won yet another battle without the loss of one comrade, a reason to celebrate. They were down to their last ten knights, including Arthur (a/n: seeing as it's earlier in the story, I added a few knights. All male, of course. Women were considered insignificant and weren't allowed to fight in Rome). Gawain had a woman on his lap, laughing and drinking while Boors made a sad attempt to sing. Dag, as usual, sat quietly as he drank, occasionally smiling. Lancelot made the usual crude comments, grabbing women, or very pretty men, and pulling them onto his lap.  
Tristan threw his knives to an almost impossible to hit target while Galahad failed to compete, both were drunk out of their minds, but Tristan seemed stronger when he was intoxicated. The brothers Daemon and Draega played cards with the other men, always winning. One could tell they were cheating, but many were distracted by their faces. They were twins, and their only difference was their eyes. They had soft, feminine features and sun-kissed skin. Their hair was golden and fell in layers to their cheeks. They were about the age of Galahad, but they were taller.  
In every way they were alike, except while Daemon had emerald eyes, Draega had sapphire eyes. And lastly was Andulvar. He was sitting quietly by Gawain, chestnut eyes twinkling beneath his ebony locks that fell to his shoulders. Andulvar had a rough charm that reminded Arthur of Lancelot with his mischievous grin and constantly amused look. Over his left cheek was a cross shaped scar which he's had since he joined the Knights, and he's always refused to talk about. Andulvar was tall and muscular, built like Dag but thinner.  
Arthur continued to scan over the crowd, smiling. He didn't know their next mission quite yet, but he would let his comrades rest for now.  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrthur!" Boors' drunken slur filled the air as he tumbled towards Arthur. "Where are you going? We...we just got started... you should... should...." Boors seemed deep in though before Lancelot helped him out.  
"Let loose?" He asked from behind a younger man who seemed no older than Daemon and Draega and still had a girly look about him.  
"Yeah... let loose!" Boors wrapped a thick arm around Arthur's shoulders and swung his glass around, spilling beer everywhere. Arthur heard the quiet laughs of the twins and the howling of Gawain and Galahad. One would think Tristan was remaining quiet out of respect, but you could tell that he was straining many muscles to make sure he didn't burst into fits of laughter. Dag was smiling broadly while Lancelot chuckled with Andulvar.  
"You're too uptight, Meister, you should have a driiiiiiiiiiink!" Arthur noticed as Draega wrapped his thin arms around his neck, jumping onto his back. Daemon and Draega, their mother being German and their father being from Sarmatia, often referred to him as "master" in German (I don't know if Germany was established at this point, but there were German peoples. Whether they had a country to live in or not).  
"Ja, Meister, drink!" Daemon had a clay urn in his hands, urging it forward while the other knights watched with mild amusement. Except Tristan, who still looked like he was about to fall to the floor in hysterics.  
"Ah, Daemon, Draega... I seem to have forgotten my bag in my room, could you get it? I have something in there...." Andulvar grabbed the young knights by the collars of their tunics, smiling. Arthur gave him a look of thanks.  
"Why do they only listen to you?" Gawain asked, a grin on his face. One could tell what was going through his head. "Don't tell me you've had some quality time with the little knights...." Gawain nudged him lightly and Andulvar snapped at him.  
"I don't molest little boys, Gawain. Unlike you, I don't have sick fantasies about my friends." Gawain continued to grin.  
"Suuuuuuuuure you don't." He snickered, finger combing his tangled hair then looking at his fingers crossly. "I really need to cut my hair."  
"No, you just need to wash it more, Gawain." Galahad pointed out, attempting to beat Tristan's last throw. Even when he was drunk and fighting hysterics, Tristan was still beating him.  
"You shouldn't talk and throw at the same time, Galahad. One should never be distracted on the battle field, therefore should never be distracted in life." Tristan gave another perfect throw. Boors attempted to beat it as well, but failed. Dag continued to drink silently until rising and leaving without a word. Arthur, who was now sitting on the floor by Lancelot and his boy toy, considered going with him. Right now, he didn't want to watch as his friends enjoyed themselves. It would always end up in Boors getting some one pregnant, Lancelot screwing some one senseless in the stable, and Gawain hitting on anything with a pulse. Galahad would play "dad" and send Daemon and Draega up to their rooms at a reasonable time while Tristan and Andulvar retreated with them.  
Dag usually left around this time, and Arthur usually left minutes afterward. It was almost like these few precious free days were a constant routine, never changing. Only on the battlefield could Arthur and his knights feel the constant change of life and fate, only then could they feel as if nothing is preordained.  
Arthur also left the scene, leaving his knights. Just as he reached the stairs, Daemon and Draega rushed past him, holding Andulvar's leather bag.  
"Meister! Meister! Are you going bed now?" They stopped and looked at him. Arthur could only smile. They were so young and carefree... they shouldn't be here. Not at Hadrian's Gate. How old were they again? Arthur strained to remember that their birthday was in a few weeks.... They'd been with the group for what... five years? Their sixth would be coming up... they were nineteen, soon to be twenty. Arthur remembered when Tristan and Dag found them, they were almost dead. They were bleeding and naked, they could have frozen to death because of the harsh weather. The knights had raised them and taught them to fight. They were only twelve when the Romans took them from home, but the Woads attacked them. Everyone but them died. They lived off the land for two years until a Saxon attack, when Arthur and his men came to their rescue.  
"I'm going to bed now... and don't stay up too late again. I don't want to hear Galahad's attempts to wake you up again." Arthur smiled. Draega made a face.  
"You sound like a father." Daemon gave his brother a look.  
"How would you know?" He inquired. Arthur quirked a brow. The twins had never told the knights of their life before leaving with the Romans. They didn't seem to want to talk about it.  
"I don't. But Meister is acting like what I imagined a father would act like." Draega said simply. Daemon sighed.  
"I suppose so. Well, Gute Nacht der 'Vater.'" Daemon grinned and Draega smacked the back of his head.  
"Oi, what are you calling him 'dad' for? Good night Arthur." Draega and Daemon sprinted down the stairs and Arthur thought about what Daemon had said. In a way, the knights had acted as fathers to the twins. Arthur quietly made his way to his room, falling into his bed. As if on cue, he heard Lancelot and seemed to be another man as they banged into walls and eventually landed in the stable. In the room next to his, Boors was with a woman. Galahad and Tristan could be heard in the hallways, carrying the young twins. Andulvar had probably passed out on a table and because of the lack of drunken slur; Gawain was probably in the stable with Lancelot.  
Which was unusual.  
Oh well. Let them fuck each other as much as they want.  
As long as they could walk in the morning.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? I don't care, review. Also, if you want to request something, do so. I don't care if you flame, but please review. Ciao bellas. 


	2. Wow

**Author's Note:**

Did I get your hopes up? I doubt it. Anyway, I finally checked my old email for the account and found...LA GASP! A review! I hate to sound cheesy, but it really did get me going into actually writing fan fiction again, so thanks! Anyways, I've decided to continue this story, but you have to give me a couple of days. I have to look up the plot bunny I had for this fic... BTW, I know about Germany. I'm not that stupid but I needed to make them German in order to pass the whole story along.

Anyhoos, I'll be posting again in a few days, so look forward to it...that is, if anyone wants me to continue it ;;...Because if no one wants me to, I wont' bother. But if you guys actually want to, I'll finish it! Really I will!

Oh wells...I'll check in later if I don't get to writing it...Much love and thank you! And I'll make this chapter better (I promise!).


End file.
